Why you never mess with the River family
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It's a short story about the reason you dont mess with Near and/or his family. I'm going to rate it T just cause of the little bit of violence and just to be safe.


No one's P.O.V.

Everyone from the Kira case had gotten back together for a little outing.

Halle brought them to her favorite park for a picnic.

Near only brought one action figure to the picnic and right now he is laying on his stomach on the picnic blanket.

The others are a little off to the right playing some games with running and a ball.

But Soichiro is with Near on the blanket watching them mumbling about if he had half of their energy he could join.

Near smiles so softly that it could be hard to miss then he looks to the left.

A girl who looks to be younger than Near is walking slowly there admiring her surroundings. She has waist length silky straight white hair and winter blue eyes. She is wearing a black tight fitting tank top, tight fitting black pants and a pair of black runners. She has pale skin and isn't very tall but really really cute.

Soichiro follows Nears gaze to the girl and lets out a small chuckle thinking that Near has set his eyes on a girl.

Suddenly the ground shakes making everyone turn to the trees to the far left and make the two men on the blanket stand up.

Out of the trees comes a giant robot that looks like it has the square robot body that's dark grey and silver arms that lead up to white hands each with holes in the palms. The head looks is a dark grey rectangle on its side with eyes and a mouth that make it look mad. Its legs are black and the whole thing is taller than the trees.

"What is that thing! And why is it here?" Matsuda rushes to Soichiro's side.

Evil laughter comes from the robot and then a human voice. "Greetings. I am Daniel and I am here to destroy you to test out my machine for world domination!"

The agents with guns take them out and start shooting at the robot but the bullets are deflected.

The man controlling the robot laughs and points one of the holes in the palms of the robot at the little girl. "Try this on for size! Cannon shocker!" The robot fires a beam of electricity at the girl.

"Look out!" Near runs towards the girl and manages to push her out of the way just in time…. Only he had to take the hit from the beam of electricity.

It shocks him, surrounding him in the electricity but this isn't the kind that messes up your hair, then the robot stops firing it thinking it enough.

The electricity Near took was one that doesn't mess up your hair but is still harmful and can be deadly. A special electricity the dude in the robot created through research.

"Near!" The agents scream for the white haired male.

Near lays there on his side on the ground not moving.

"No!" The little girl gets up after landing on her side from the way she was quickly pushed out of the way. She runs to Near like the rest of the group is. She kneels down by his stomach and shakes Near gently. "Wake up." She begs.

The others reach Near and the girl standing and watching hopefully all in a half circle around them so they can watch the robot, who hasn't moved, plus the girl with Near.

"Please." She keeps shaking Near. "Wake up. Don't leave me! Not after everything we've been through together!"

The agents from the Kira case are surprised to hear that the girl and Near knew each other even before this.

"Please….." The little girls eyes fill up with tears as she stares at Nears face.

Near hasn't responded to anything and still hasn't moved or even made a sound.

The little girl throws her arms around Near fully bursting into tears. "Big brother!" She cries.

The agents feel their hearts breaking hearing that Near is most likely dead and that the little girl he saved was his sister.

The robot laughs. "Awww. What a touching scene." Another laugh.

The little girl lets go of her older brother and stands with shadows over her eyes. "How dare you." She whispers.

The agents glare at the robot knowing they'll do anything to get that guy behind bars for life.

Halle goes to the girl and puts a hand on her shoulder giving the girl a sympathetic look.

The girl turns to the robot with an upset and pissed look. "How dare you!" She screams and walks out in front of the agents ignoring their calls for her to come back.

The robot laughs and the man speaks through the robot again. "Ohhh! Scary!" Sarcasm in his words then he laughs. "And what is a pipsqueak like you going to do about it? Hm?" He laughs again.

"Little girl." Halle steps forward. "Please think rationally."

A buff six foot guy wearing sweat pants and a tight fitting t-shirt that shows off his muscles. He has tanned skin and angry brown eyes, his hair is short and black. "You're forgetting about their friends." He growls while cracking his knuckles. "You hurt Near and Rai. Let me explain. You mess with them then you mess with us."

More men that look like mafia members come out and surround the robot.

Two men, from the same group surrounding the robot, come out of the bushes by Near and the agents. The two kneel by Near and examine him. After a quick examination they use a little device that is a small rectangle shape thing with two antennas on either side at the top. They put the antennas towards Near and little waves of electricity, that run from one antenna to the other, go from towards Near back to the machine.

The machine does that for a minute then the two men pull it away after it beeps.

One of the men shift Near onto his back and carriers him like that.

The agents turn to the robot and mafia looking group knowing Near won't be hurt.

"Now you will learn that the hard way!" The man beside Rai, the little girl, says with anger.

The men surrounding the robot attack while, the agents, the men with Near, Rai and the man beside Rai watch.

The robot goes down as the mafia looking men pull it apart with their bare hands.

"Wha!" The guy in the robot practically wails.

In record time the robot is apart and laying in pieces with the man from the inside sitting on top holding a steering wheel.

"Remind me not to get on their bad side." Matsuda says while, like the other agents, staring shocked at what just happened.

The man from inside the robot is a buff looking guy with wide shocked amber eyes and ruby red short extremely curly hair. He is wearing a blue t-shirt that is slightly baggy and jeans with white runners that have grease marks on them. He blinks and drops the steering wheel waving his hands in front of his face. "Hey. Okay, Okay. You won." He looks scared cause he knows he's in trouble.

The guy who is standing by Rai walks towards the man from the robot.

The other men make way so the agents and the two with Near can see along with Rai and so their leader can get through.

The leader of the men picks him up by his collar of his shirt and holds him up in the air even though the guy hes holding has strong muscles. "No. What you did to our friend Near is unacceptable and now you face the consequences." He snarls and lowers the man, who hurt Near, so he is level for attack. The leader starts beating the heck out of the guy and just before he can send the blow to the guy that could kill the guy who was in the robot, he is stopped. He looks to see who and sees Geovanni holding him back or trying to, the leader wasn't struggling anyways.

"We can take it from here." Geovanni tells him and shows the leader his badge.

The leader pauses with a glare to the man who hurt his friend then lets go of him. "Unlike the mafia we don't kill if we don't have to. As much as I wish death on him I can see that you guys can make sure he gets behind bars forever." He then turns and walks away to let the agents handle the badly beat guy.

Rai hugs the leader saying 'thank you' ten times then lets go to run to the man holding Near. "Big brother?" She looks hopeful at Near's face.

Near groans extremely softly then opens his eyes ever so slightly but enough to see. He looks to Rai and mutters weakly. "Rai….. You're okay….." He smiles weakly.

Rai smiles. "Big brother!" She jump hugs the man carrying Near and Near.

Aizawa leads the man from the robot to the back of his car, in hand cuffs, to take him in to be put in jail.

The other agents and the mafia looking men watch with smiles on their faces as the scene warms their hearts.

A year later…

The ones from the Kira case and the group of men, who later the agents learned are the Shadows which is a mafia like group but with honor, along with Near and Rai have a little get together in a field just outside of town.

Near had to spend a while in the hospital till he recovered and now he's back.

Rai is playing a game of tag with some of The Shadows members, some of the agents and Near while the others watch from their picnic spot.

Life is good for them now and now the agents know why they should never mess with Near or his little sister ever.

Because then you'll be facing an angry mob of buff guys that are ready to tear you apart with their bare hands.

The end.

AN:

Haha! Little short story but it sounded so good in my head that I had to make it!

The idea is from my imagination, my guy friends who will go after anyone that hurts me and from Team Rocket from Pokémon!

Hope it was as good as it was in head my head!

Reviews make me smile as long as their good but tell me what you think of it.

Mello.


End file.
